


Together

by daniel2242



Category: The Hunger Games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniel2242/pseuds/daniel2242
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a tragic accident occurs in Katniss's small hometown.  She hardly expects Peeta Mellark to be the victim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review. This is my first work.

Katniss Everdeen arrived at the hospital ready for her 12 hour shift, already ready to go, when she noticed her pager going off. She quickly ran off to the E.R and started shouting at the nurses. When all of a sudden, a flash of bright, blue eyes smiled at her and said, "Hello sweetheart. Here to finish me off."


End file.
